


And the world has somehow shifted

by littlemissmusique



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Hogwarts!au, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmusique/pseuds/littlemissmusique
Summary: "I hope you’re not mad.”That seemed to jolt Stiles out of his frozen state.  “Derek,” he began.  “You idiot.”Derek frowned.  Okay so it may be true, but what was with everyone pointing it out?a.k.a. Laura and Erica are goddesses and Derek owes them everything.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	And the world has somehow shifted

“And I haven’t even figured out what I did wrong,” Derek finished, allowing his head to fall to the table with a despairing thump.

Laura stared at him with no pity in her gaze. “Derek,” she began, then shook her head and seemed to give up. “You idiot.”

He let out a muffled moan of apparent agreement.

Someone swung their legs over the bench and patted him hard on the back. “Cheer up, soldier. With any luck, he’ll have moved on by tomorrow.”

Derek looked up at Erica hopefully. “You think so?”

She nodded while continuing blithely, “Oh yeah, sure thing. Probably will have found himself a boyfriend and everything.”

It was Laura’s turn to groan. “ _Erica_.”

The blonde girl shrugged. “What? Let’s face it, that boy that used to be nerd-Stilinski had a serious glow-up over the break.”

Derek nodded absently, before seeming to realise what he was doing and promptly burying his face in the table again.

Laura sighed and shook out her shoulders, preparing for a Big Sister Intervention. “Derek,” she tried again. “So he’s giving you the silent treatment. Friends argue! You two argue more than anyone I know, and this will all soon blow over. It’s no big deal.”

“That’s just it though,” he protested. “He’s giving me the silent treatment. Since when has Stiles successfully given _anyone_ the silent treatment? This is different.” He looked down at the table. “I don’t want to lose him,” he murmured quietly.

Laura and Erica exchanged glances, and Erica nodded at Laura decisively. This was no longer a time to be gentle.

Laura put her fist down firmly on the table, hard enough to jolt Derek. “Listen to me. You have had a crush on this boy for at least _three_ _years_. Don’t you think it’s time to say something? Let’s think about this. If he says yes - brilliant! You live happily ever after and adopt seven trillion perfect gay babies. If he says no - well, okay, so it’d suck. You’d have to deal with that. But, Derek.” She twisted so she could look at him directly, and he raised his eyes to meet hers. “Do you honestly think this would make Stiles want to stop being friends with you? Don’t underestimate him. Also, you’re graduating soon. This is your chance! Also-also…” she smiled at him sadly. “At least you’ll know.” Laura paused, then added, “So buck up, little bro. Go get him.”

The three of them were quiet for a moment, as Laura’s speech sunk in. Erica mouthed _daaamnn_ over Derek’s shoulder. Laura watched her brother seriously.

Slowly, he nodded. “Hard to argue with that logic.” He took a deep breath. “Well then, if you’ll excuse me I’m off to find Stiles.”

He left hastily, as if worried the impulse would wear off and he’d change his mind.

Laura watched him go, and hoped the freckled boy wouldn’t break her brother’s heart.

Erica turned to Laura. “How long have you been practicing that little monologue?”

Laura gave a sheepish laugh. “Oh, that one’s been in the mental shelves since fifth year.”

Erica grinned back at her. “Don’t worry, give it a week and we’ll have forgotten they were ever apart.”

Laura sure hoped so.

~~~~

“Stiles,” Derek called, catching sight of the back of a familiar brown head. “Stiles!”

Derek catches his arm, slightly out of breath after having chased him around. Yep, he was pretty sure Stiles was still avoiding him.

Stiles didn’t meet his eyes. “What do you want, Derek?”

Derek opened his mouth, then hesitated. “I just- can we talk? Somewhere private?”

His friend shrugged. “Don’t see what there is to talk about.”

“Stiles, please.”

Stiles finally looked up. Derek stared at him pleadingly. “Fine,” he said finally. “There’s an empty classroom downstairs.”

Once he’d shut the door and cast a quick _Muffliato_ , Derek turned to Stiles. “Okay,” he said. “I know you’re upset with me- “

Stiles scoffed.

“But I don’t know why. Did I do something to make you mad? I don’t know why you’re blocking me out.”

At that, Stiles looked up. Now his eyes were full of anger. “Really, Derek?” he demanded. “You _don’t know why_? Oh I don’t know, maybe because you said you didn’t even want to be friends anymore! You find me frustrating, you wish I was around less, so yeah. I’ve been avoiding you. But it’s your own fault!” He gave a bitter laugh that made Derek’s heart hurt. “I’m just sparing you the effort of doing it yourself.”

Derek was hitting a blank. “What in Merlin’s name are you talking about?” he sputtered.

Stiles scowled more darkly than Derek had ever seen. “I heard you, alright?” he shouted, and Derek winced at the sharp noise. Stiles’ voice softened slightly, either remembering Derek’s sensitive ears or just tiring of the argument. “I heard you,” he repeated. “In the library, talking to Erica. You said… that.”

Derek blinked as he recalled the conversation Stiles must be talking about. He’d been talking to Erica, yes, and it had been about Stiles, yes, but- well, no. Stiles had it all wrong - of course he did, he had no idea what Derek really meant. He had the sudden urge to laugh, flooded with a mixture of relief and worry.

“Stiles, no! That’s not at all right.”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“No no, I’m not. I did say those things. But there’s something you don’t know.” Derek hesitated as he realised this was it. He was going to tell him. This was the moment. He remembered Laura’s words, and took a calming breath. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

At his vehement denial, Stiles had faltered a little. “Okayyy,” he said uncertainly.

“When I said you were frustrating, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I just meant- I find you- _ugh_.” Derek shook his head and took a step back. This wasn’t worth it. Stiles might be mad, but this would just make him disgusted. “This was a bad idea. I’m going to go.” He turned for the door, but Stiles called out, voice unsure but hopeful.

“Wait, Derek.” He waved his hands around as if searching for words, then settled on, “I want to hear what you have to say.”

“ _Don’t underestimate him_ ,” Laura’s voice scolded.

Stiles must have noticed his undecided look. “Okay, okay, okay. How about we sit down and talk this through?” He took a seat and waited for Derek to follow suit before looking at him expectantly.

Derek ran a hand through his hair, and Stiles’ eyes followed the movement. Derek hesitated, before taking Stiles hands in his own, and stared down at them instead of meeting his friend’s eyes. These hands were as familiar as his own. “I did say you were frustrating. But it’s not why you think. I can’t stop thinking about you,” he admitted, and wow, apparently he was just going to dive in.

“Everything you do makes me feel… something. The way you snort at Scott’s stupid jokes, the way you chew on your quills, the way you get so into studying you don’t even realise three days have passed and you have paper stuck to your cheek and ink in your hair.” Stiles’ eyes were widening, but Derek soldiered on, unaware as he traced patterns on Stiles’ hands.

“I did say I wish I saw you less, but that’s just because when I see you I realise how much I want you with me, always. I miss you every time I visit home, and it scares me how much I, well.” _This was it._ “How much I care about you.” _Almost there._ “How much I love you.” _Fuck._

Derek finally looked up at met Stiles’ wide amber eyes. It looked like tears were gathering in the corners. “Yes, I did say I didn’t want to be friends anymore. But I just meant- well, I think you know.” He shrugged a little. “So, yeah. That’s it. I hope you’re not mad.”

That seemed to jolt Stiles out of his frozen state. “Derek,” he began. “You idiot.”

Derek frowned. Okay so it may be true, but what was with everyone pointing it out?

But then Stiles continued. “You big, stupid, dumb, brave, smart, _amazing_ idiot. I have been in love with you for two fucking years, and I’ve had a crush on you for even longer.”

Derek blinked. “What.”

Stiles swiped at his eyes. “How did you not know?” He didn’t wait for an answer, instead pulling Derek to his feet and all but throwing himself at him, burying his face in Derek’s broad chest. “I love you.”

Derek’s arms had wrapped around Stiles automatically, but he gripped tighter as the last five minutes sunk in. “I have no idea what just happened,” he whispered, and gave a small smile as Stiles laughed. “But I love you too.”

~~~~

The next day, two boys entered the Great Hall holding hands and blushing, a hickey peeking out from beneath the slimmer boy’s collar.

Erica nudged Laura and grinned. “Told you they’d be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, my first posted fic! Thank you a million to everyone for reading!!
> 
> (Title from "I See the Light" from Disney's _Tangled_.)


End file.
